Children Of The Night
by R A I N11
Summary: VIKO fluff N stuff *Complete*
1. Wondering

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters nor have I owned Final Fantasy 9, if you want to know who does own it, ASK SQUARESOFT!. All I own is this fanfic that I personally wrote, myself ! So leave me alone and don't sue me!  
  
Children Of The Night  
  
Author: rain_of_blood13: Sath Sen (^_^)  
  
Chapter.1 Wondering  
  
*Vivi's POV*  
  
Vivi sat alone in his guest bedroom at the castle of Alexandria, just visiting for the summer and will return to The Black Mage Village afterwards. His room was dark, his bed was big , with really soft pillows. His bed spread was silk. All this comfort didn't merely come close to soothe his cold, lonely feeling inside. Even the other day when Zidane and Garnet....all his friends threw a party (just for him), just to cheer up this mysterious sadness, not even wondering what Vivi's sad about. Vivi had fun, he appreciated his friends dearly for all their efforts and devotion. Nevertheless he still had something......but he just didn't know what. He even refused a sweet chocolate ice-cream cone that Garnet offered him at the party. Vivi place his hand where his heart was. It was beating rapidly....  
  
"What is this?" he whispered to himself, barely audible.  
  
"Am I sick? Feverish? Worked too hard? ". He checked that temperature on his forehead, only to find no symtoms, signs of illness were none to be found.  
  
As far as his health goes, (on a scale of one to ten) it's perfect!  
  
"I'm not feeling sick at all...." still a quiet whisper.  
  
"Then.... what is this? ".  
  
Thinking further back at the party, he remembered some guests arrived........ There was Steiner and Beatrix, a happy couple. Both of them worked at the castle and Steiner always attempted to calm Vivi down a bit, at least he tried. There was also Freya and Fratley....... Both of there faces gleamed with happiness... Last to walk in that door was Eiko..... Eiko...... The sight of of Eiko.....Just thimking of her..... Made his heart beat faster. He even started to sweat a little.  
  
"What is this feeling?"  
  
He never understood the concept of love or even knew to true meaning of what it was, considering he was born never born feeling love. This subject was completely new to him and Vivi couldn't quite make it out. All he understands is that he wanted to see her face again for some reason, but he just doesn't know what that reason is. Vivi became tired; it was 1:00AM in the morning. His eyes soon became heavy until he can't resist his own fatigue and finally started to sleep.  
  
"Eiko......" His voice trailed off and finally fell asleep......  
  
*Eiko's POV*  
  
Eiko layed on her bed in another guest room next door across Vivi's room. Eiko was in a pink silky night gown, with material so gentle, soft and light, that she almost felt sort of.... naked. Eiko stared up at the ceiling, her heart felt emty. She was 12 now, she finally realized She never loved Zidane at all in the first place, Being lonely 6 years ago... just made her feel like she had a crush on him. But back then, she was just a naive child, a 6 year old young summoner. Besides, all of her hope would've been lost anyway. Even if she did love Zidane, he was already married to Queen Garnet, and now he's been given the title as "king". She's still way too young for him anyways. So now, Zidane is out of the question. Eiko is old enough to realize that. Besides, Queen Garnet is soo reluctant and mature, definitely old enough for Zidane. She was always beautiful, her dark, silky hair waved in the wind as if dancing together in an endless waltz. Her skin was a creamy vanilla colour. Eiko shook that thought out of her head  
  
I'm over with Zidane now. There are plenty of fish in the sea! I just have to use the right kind of bait to reel one in!  
  
"I don't want to be alone anymore" she whispered to herself.  
  
Even with all her friends by her side during their adventures, even all those hard times they've been through, she still felt empty at heart. Yes, she had many friends. She loved each and every one of them dearly. But Eiko wants a really, really close companion to be with. Someone to share all her feelings with, someone that would respect her in everyway, someone who can be with her forever............someone to love.........  
  
But......If I never liked him in the first place....... who do I love?  
  
Eiko, felt too tired to think any further....... She slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
Author's Note : I felt like writing this because first of all: I like these two as a couple (^o^)(^o^) second of all: You know how hard it is to find Viko fanfics around here? (hehe reminds me, I'll write more of these types... which means.. sequels!) Third of all: It's boring in the summer! All I do is go outside from 12:00 PM-8:00 PM, write stories, talk to my friends Sam, Amy, Davy, Yoroko, Anthony, Ahn ect. on MSN! Anyways, I'll put up the second chapter really soon! Ok? 


	2. Finally Found

Disclaimer: Again, like I said! I don't own the characters or the game. I REPEAT! I DON"T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE GAME! Just this fanfic! So look for someone else to sue!  
  
Chapter 2: Finally Found  
  
Author: rain_of_blood13: Sath Sen (^_^)  
  
*Vivi's POV*  
  
Vivi got up and rose from his sleeping position, and opened his balcony door to take a glance at Alexandria's Streets. It was early in the morning; 6:00AM. No kids playing on the streets,  
  
Kids... Vivi remembered the three little girls he played skip rope with..  
  
Despite of me being a Black Mage.. They still played with me..  
  
Everything was peaceful and quiet. The sun was just about to rise as well. The sky was a golden amber; a site from which the view was very enjoyable. A couple of birds fluttered playfully with each other, not too far away from the balcony. Vivi simply enjoyed the view. The birds were pure white, as purest as they come...Like snow. The air was clean and the warm breeze calmed the mood of the scenery, definitely making a nice start for today's weather. Remembering last night, Vivi started feeling lonely and sad again.  
  
If this feeling IS about Eiko.. Do I tell her then?  
  
*Then tell her! Speak your true feelings towards her, I'm sure she'll love you in return* A kind, caring and gentle voice echoed in his head.  
  
But what if she rejects me? Vivi doubtfully protested.  
  
**Yeah what if she does reject you kid? ** This time, an evil, mean voice spoke  
  
*Vivi! Don't listen to him! If you DO then you'll go on doubting yourself!*  
  
**Hey! I'm just saying there is a possibility! Dimwit! **  
  
That's right after all, she does love Zidane... Vivi's voice seeming cold to himself.  
  
*She's smart enough to realize it now! Oh Vivi, please believe me! You are one-of-a-kind; no one can take it from you! At least get your feelings off your chest! *  
  
**Oh please! Not that sappy talk again! Vivi, my boy, you are taking a tremendous risk of breaking your own heart if you do what HE says. You wouldn't want that now do you? **  
  
*OHHH! WHY YOU! * Making a fist at Vivi's dark side.  
  
**Boohoo I'm sooo scared! Bring it on, Short wings! **  
  
*How dare you make a mockery of Vivi and my wings! *  
  
Vivi's Light Side made pudding stew out of Vivi's Dark Side with a scorching 'Flare" attack.  
  
*Good things...munch..happen..munch...when you're honest! Honesty.gulp. is the best policy! * He comforted him in between munches while swallowing the Demon's legs, followed by a  
  
*BURRRP! *  
  
*Excuse me.* while finishing his meal with a drink of blueberry wine.  
  
Thank you! Vivi felt a little lighter and even smiled.  
  
"I will... Tell her." He vowed to himself, feeling more confident and cheerful.  
  
"At the right time, at the right place"  
  
The sky grew brighter, introducing the sun to the beginning of a new day. Vivi continued to look out the balcony for a long moment, enjoying the peace and quiet. Then he saw a few kids playing outside, It was 7:45AM now.  
  
Suddenly there came a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in!" he allowed his guest in from the other side.  
  
Taking Vivi's acknowledgement, Garnet entered the bedchamber in her Queen's dress and crown. She walked in gracefully and took a step out to where Vivi was standing. She took a deep breathe of fresh air and giggled lightly.  
  
"Today is going to be a nice day!" Garnet clearly stated her voice in a sing-song tone.  
  
"Yeah..." Vivi responded quietly.  
  
"Oh, did I upset you in any way?" Garnet sounding concerned.  
  
"No, not at all. Please don't feel bad your Highness" Vivi tried to relieve her.  
  
Why is she blaming herself for?  
  
"Then.. Can you tell me why you are hurt?"  
  
"I'm not hurt... I just... Never mind"  
  
"You just... What Vivi? You can tell me." She insisted further and further.  
  
Oh well. She'll just keep asking me anyways. might as well tell somebody..  
  
"Is it girl trouble?" She joked; just like her husband Zidane would, just to lighten him up a bit"  
  
Bingo! Wow she's really smart!  
  
"...Yes" Vivi answered shakily as if he's really nervous.  
  
Garnet gasped, she didn't expect Vivi to answer THAT question, maybe some other question but not THAT one. Not that he's unattractive or anything, Garnet thinks Vivi is actually adorable. It's just that Vivi's always feeling shy and lonely to actually think about another woman, she never expected this. Garnet tried quickly to find some kind of nice response to this sudden subject.  
  
"So, which lucky girl do you have our eyes on?"  
  
"...Eiko...Wait a minute! What do you mean by. lucky..girl?" Vivi repeated.  
  
"Yep, that's what I said, I'm positive that ANY girl would more than just LOVE to date you" Garnet giggled So that's been bothering him..Oh Vivi, Eiko's soooo lucky! hehe  
  
"M..m.me?" Vivi started to blush at such a comment. From her Highness especially.  
  
"Tell me.. Are you going to ask her out?"  
  
"I never really thought about that... I just want to be close to her for some reason..."  
  
Oh Vivi, you're such a romantic! Don't worry buddy  
  
"Yes you should ask her! And when you two are finally alone.. You squeeze her really tight!"  
  
"LIKE THIS!" She cuddled him with her arms just for a demonstration.  
  
"Except you need to let her breathe and don't choke her!" Giving advice to a novice was a bit harder than she expected.  
  
"And Please Vivi, for her and your sake, be honest and act like yourself. If I could change you in any way, shape or form, I wouldn't change you at all" She whispered to him.  
  
"Thank you, your Highness" His face still turning redder by the second.  
  
"Breakfast is about to be ready any minute so come to the diner room real soon alright? Oh, and by the way. Just call me Garnet ok? See you later!"  
  
"Later.. Garnet" His face still red.  
  
Garnet walked out, humming a happy tune.  
  
*Eiko's POV*  
  
Eiko was in the bathroom, on her usual routines, Wake up Bathe Brush Teeth Get Dressed Etc, (you know? Normal routines we all do in the morning!)  
  
*What's a matter Eiko?* the same gentle voice again  
  
Eiko didn't answer.. Felt too tired to think of anything except relaxing in this oversized tub the size of a swimming pool. The water was warm, perfect temperature to relax in kind of like a SPA, but more luxurious. Everything in the Bathroom was big, fancy and it smelled nice too.  
  
*I know who you like..* It teased her, making her admitting who she likes.  
  
"I need someone, with a caring personality, very respectful, I have a "thing" for shy people too, it wouldn't hurt if he was strong too.  
  
*AHA! I GOT IT* her voice exclaimed in a joyous tone.  
  
"Who can be man enough to fit THAT description?" Eiko wondered  
  
*Hehe, Vivi of course!*  
  
Eiko suddenly rose to a sitting position.  
  
Of COURSE! VIVI! He's such a darling!  
  
*Hehe am I right?* her voice continued to giggle more in spite of her genius suggestion.  
  
"How do I ask him? He's perfect for me! Kind of think of it... I did like him...long time ago, maybe a little back then, but I was just 6!"  
  
**Actually why don't you NOT ask him? ** another mean uncaring voice.  
  
*Umm.. What are YOU doing here?*  
  
**Not again! Why are you always in my way? Must you always be such an annoying little obstacle? **  
  
*Dispiriting people is not very nice!* She summoned Bahamut and the evil voice is put to ashes.  
  
*What I'm saying is, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself. Be honest! Afterall..* (Author's Note: You know what's coming right?)  
  
*HONESTY IS THE BEST POLICY! *  
  
"Ok then I will tell him!" She vowed to herself. (Author's Note: She'll be perfect! They already have something in common! ^_~)  
  
She wrapped herself in a blue towel and got out of the tub to brush her teeth, they were sparkly white as always. She noticed when she looked in the mirror, that she still looked young, just like when she was 6, nothing changed much, plus she was practically the same size, but grew only by 3-4 inches. She still had that innocent look of a cute little girl.  
  
As she exited from bathroom after she finished brushing her teeth she saw Vivi turn right down the hallway, which meant breakfast was ready. Her heart, as expected raced all of a sudden. She decided to get dressed right away and quickly. She put on her normal clothes as she always wore and dashed to the dining room. Everyone was seated and ready to eat; they all sat on their normal seats as they always would. Except for one change. the only empty seat was.. Right...next... to..Vivi....  
  
Eiko walked nervously to her seat, trying to ignore the fact that she's in love with him. If she has to eat like this, she'd probably choke on a chicken bone. She tried her best to calm herself down. Zidane was bragging about how he beat Regent Cid in the easiest game of Poker ever. Steiner just ate and ate. Vivi seem to be one of the slowest to gobble anything. Nevertheless Eiko could tell he really liked the chicken. Eiko took one bite and find it scrumptious. So juicy, so warm, and all in a single plate! Eiko dove in and ate as fast as Steiner did. Few minutes later, Steiner left the table for some more guard duty work. As Eiko turned to peek at what Vivi's doing, she found that Vivi had excellent table manners and the same can be said about Garnet too. Vivi was full and drank his milk to rinse any aftertaste (like if there was any). Eiko's dish was empty, she ate everything that was on it.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Soon, breakfast was finished and everyone had the afternoon free to themselves, everyone left the dinner table except for Vivi, who stayed behind to help the maid's work. As she clean one half, Vivi cleaned the other.  
  
"Thank you, kind mage"  
  
"The name's Vivi" He smiled at her.  
  
"Well, I'll be off now" Vivi left after he finished his part of the table.  
  
Eiko, who was just around the corner spying on him, blushed  
  
Awww, That was so sweet of him! No doubt about it, he's the one for me, the one I love  
  
Eiko left to catch up with Vivi wondering where he was going. She followed him to a strange bridge that she never noticed before. Vivi stared up at the sky, his elbows on the rails of the bridge.  
  
"Hi Vivi!" She tried using the cutest voice she could come with, not wanting to spoil this moment.  
  
"Oh hi Eiko! I was going to look for you" his voice sounding gentle.  
  
"Oh really?" Eiko felt her face turn a bit red.  
  
Vivi noticed her blushing and replied "Yeah, there's something I wanted to tell you"  
  
*Don't turn back now, this is your chance. She'll love you back, trust me!" His voice reinsured him  
  
Yeah, thanks Vivi answered back.  
  
"The thing is... That..."  
  
"Wait! .... There's something I wanted to say too" Eiko interrupted  
  
}"I...I have a crush on you Eiko"  
  
}"I...I have a crush on you Vivi", both admitted finally at the same time.  
  
}"you mean that you.." }"you mean that you.."  
  
Both giggled at the same time, faces both rosy red. They spent their afternoon together playfully rambling on about stuff. Getting to know each other. Most importantly, finally found their new warm bond. Like birds fluttering together in a sweet, sweet morning.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! Things are looking pretty good for our young couple right now! 15 year old Vivi and 12 year old Eiko! Ooooh I really like the sound of that! One thing though, there's still that awaited date.. Chapter 4 coming up REAL SOON! (Honestly, who wouldn't love these two?) 


	3. Night Of Magic

Disclaimer: Will you people leave me alone? I'm innocent I tell ya! Innocent! Ask my lawyer! I'm only 14 years old! How could a boy like me possibly own the whole entire staff of SQUARESOFT? I'd be a rich bastard! (For a little kid that is). All I own is this fanfic..  
  
Author's Note: Oops did I say ch.4 coming up? I meant no.3 oh well, just a typo! Sorry everyone (^_^) And again sorry for taking sooo long to get this chapter up, I've been busy over the summer.  
  
Ch.3: Night of Magic  
  
Author: rain_of_blood13: Sath Sen  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Vivi and Eiko walked on the streets, chatting with each other and ignoring all other kinds of activity going on around them. As if.. they were off on their own little world. Their own little dreamland, where they can always be alone, together. Vivi decided to take a break and let Eiko sit and wait on a park bench while Vivi gets two ice-cream cones. Eiko followed Vivi anyways, still being stubborn and all.  
  
Vivi and Eiko were both next in line.  
  
"Would you and your girlfriend like something sweetie?" a nice lady asked patiently, waiting for Vivi's order.  
  
Vivi turned to Eiko.  
  
"Eiko which flavour would you like?" Vivi patiently asked her.  
  
"I'd like a Vanilla/Chocolate twist!" Eiko shouted  
  
Wow, she really likes ice-cream  
  
"And I would like a Double chocolate layer"  
  
"That'll be 200 gil please"  
  
Vivi handed his payment and both went off to a find a bench on a shady spot to rest and eat for a while. They found just the right place to rest and decided to settle down a bit. They sat in front of a big beautiful fountain.  
  
"Ah! So pretty! Vivi, I wanna go check it out OK?"  
  
"Sure, Eiko go ahead, I'll just wai.."  
  
Eiko grabbed his arm. Vivi automatically knowing that she wants him to go too, accepted to go with her. They both raced to see who got to the rails first.  
  
Eiko bumped into a little boy by accident, spilling her ice-cream in the process.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you OK little boy?" hoping she didn't give him a bruise or anything.  
  
"I'm fine" He simply said and continued to walk on.  
  
Once he was out of site, Eiko just noticed her cone was empty with no ice- cream on it. A childish tear started to form (the normal reaction to spilled ice-cream). Vivi handed her one of his layers, besides he was just about full anyways.  
  
"Here, take this one Eiko! This is my second layer and I never touched it yet"  
  
"Oh Vivi, thank you!" She hugged him tight, almost dropping her cone.  
  
Wow, it's only ice-cream  
  
"About the fountain." Vivi continued.  
  
"Oh yeah! Let's go!" She continued on skipping as she strolled to the rails.  
  
They both shared a quiet moment. Eiko finished her ice-cream and her eyes sparkled in the reflection of the water.  
  
"The water... looks like crystals as they shine... They remind me of your eyes, Eiko" His voice sounded so unbelievably gentle and comforting.  
  
Eiko could no doubt feel her face turn rosy red. "Vivi. you really think so?"  
  
Vivi turned to face her. He stared into her eyes, how innocent and pure they were. Reflecting her youth... To protect someone such as her would mean Vivi will take his life for her. No matter what the cost.  
  
Anyone who dares lay a hand on her... will never be forgiven.. I will make sure of that, Eiko  
  
He pulled her closer to him, "Just like the moon in the sky, I'll never leave your side"  
  
Eiko shed a tear, and hugged him more closer  
  
You're way too nice Vivi, I feel so secure around you; as if nothing can stand between us  
  
Again, they shared another quiet moment together, this time. in each other's arms.. That felt like it lasted for hours. Just those two.. alone.. no one to interfere with them.  
  
"Eiko...will you go out with me?" He whispered in her ear softly.  
  
Eiko giggled and tightened around him. "Vivi.. I've been waiting for you all this time to say that..." She kissed his cheek and could've sworn he turned red under all that shadowy black. She giggled again  
  
"How about tonight Vivi?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds good to me" Vivi agreed  
  
I feel so complete now. Thank you Vivi  
  
It was 2:00PM  
  
"It's about time we get back to the castle" Vivi insisted.  
  
Vivi and Eiko got up and ambled towards the castle, in no such rush. Arm in arm they continued to talk about things in their pasts, all the funny things, all the sad things, all the things when they just wanted to be alone. They arrived at the castle front where Garnet was peeking out the window high above.  
  
Wow, Vivi really pulled it off. She was really, really proud of Vivi for what he did and actually taking her advice as well. She knew Vivi would pull it off, but this is impressive.  
  
I thought it would take at least a couple of days to admit himself but Vivi, you're amazing Garnet giggled to see Eiko and Vivi were actually locked together in each other's arms. Not to mention they were really, really close together.  
  
Vivi and Eiko... I like the sound of that. Plus those two look so adorable. Perhaps Eiko can be the one to knock Vivi's loneliness away that he has been keeping all these years. Garnet closed the window and sighed happily.  
  
"You seem to like spying on those two" A familiar voice behind her teased.  
  
"Zidane!" Garnet spun around and ran to hug him.  
  
Zidane cradled her and gently laid her on her bed. He played with her hair, and kissed her once.  
  
"We don't need to worry about those two Garnet, Vivi will do fine on his own"  
  
"Yeah but it's exciting watching those two" Garnet added.  
  
"It's better off letting them off alone" Zidane protested.  
  
"It's close to dinnertime, let's call everyone to the dinner table, I'm getting hungry"  
  
It was now 7:00PM  
  
Everyone sat in the same seats as they did in the morning. This time dinner was big. As soon as they started, all you can hear are several different conversations going on at once! Vivi and Eiko kept quiet which was strangely unusual since Eiko would be the first one to be yelling out "PASS THE GRAVY PLEASE!". As for Vivi, well.. He's always been quiet, hardly noticeable on the dinner table. But he always had the most table manners that would make even Garnet jealous.  
  
Garnet, having no one to talk to (since Zidane is busy rambling about winning against Cid in a card game), turned to Vivi who sat to her left.  
  
"So, how was your day Vivi?"  
  
"Great!" Vivi winked at her with his glowing amber eyes.  
  
Vivi, so you asked her after all didn't you?  
  
Garnet giggled "So what did you do today to make your day great?"  
  
"I...I.."  
  
Eiko looked at Vivi and giggled, his face was all red.  
  
"Well.."  
  
"I..I....I.."  
  
"C'mon tell me what happened"  
  
I...I...I ASKED EIKO OUT!"  
  
Everyone came to a silent stop all of a sudden.  
  
*crickets chirping*  
  
"So anyways, Cid was on his last card..."  
  
The conversations started again and everyone resumed back to where they last stopped and the room was loud again, 9 people simultaneously chatting at the same time.  
  
Eiko hugged Vivi.  
  
"So you really meant it after all didn't you?"  
  
"Why would I lie to you Eiko?"  
  
Garnet surprisingly finished her plate first and continued chatting with Vivi.  
  
"When is this date of yours taking place? Where is it taking place? What have you planned so far? Will you ask her to marry you? You didn't get rejected did you? Of course you didn't how silly of me, anyways.."  
  
All these questions overwhelmed him and Vivi sort of felt a little dizzy.  
  
Too much. why can't she stop?  
  
**Why don't you burn her? All you need is one Firaga on her and poof ashes**  
  
You again? I thought you were dead..  
  
**Pah! Old short wings merely tickled me!**  
  
(Vivi's Dark Side notices a tap on his shoulder)  
  
*THAT"S IT!*  
  
(Punches him out and berserks on him, breaks off Dark Side's arm and cooks it)  
  
*It's about time I had my dinner*  
  
*Vivi, you do what's right GOT IT?*  
  
Uhhhh...yeah  
  
"Vivi? You feeling OK?"  
  
"Huh? Eiko? Oh, yeah I'm fine"  
  
"You sure? You looked like you were asleep or something, you tired?"  
  
"No, not at all! Besides It's only 7:30PM, hey, where's everybody?"  
  
The table felt empty, Vivi and Eiko were the only two left.  
  
"They all finished and went to bed"  
  
"Ohhh, c'mon let's go, follow me!" Vivi grabbed Eiko's arm and led her outside  
  
"Gee, I never had my dessert yet" Vivi rubbed his stomach, feeling empty since he always finished with dessert. Skipping dessert felt highly unusual.  
  
"I never had mine either" Eiko giggled.  
  
"And why is that?" Vivi asked  
  
"I was trying to wake you up, I was too busy for dessert".  
  
"Hey! The ice-cream parlor's still open! Let's go get a cone!" Vivi insisted.  
  
"Sure" Eiko agreed and both were off racing towards the parlor.  
  
The same lady who sold the ice cream earlier was still at the same parlor.  
  
She smiled as she saw the same cute pair stroll over again.  
  
She looked at both of them and smiled.  
  
"The usual?" She asked even though she knew the answer already.  
  
"Yeah" Vivi replied.  
  
Already knowing the price, Vivi handed 200 gil.  
  
"You two have fun, OK?"  
  
}"OK thanks"  
  
}"OK thanks" both replied at the same time, then looked at each other and giggled.  
  
Vivi and Eiko took off heading in the direction of the dock, where the boats await their passengers.  
  
"Watch out and don't trip, Eiko" Vivi held her hand ensure her safety from falling in and getting wet. Eiko getting sick is the last thing Vivi would ever want.  
  
"Oh Vivi, you're such a gentleman" she giggled and took a seat.  
  
Vivi took a seat and started rowing out until they were far enough from all other disturbances. No interruptions, nothing to stand in the way.  
  
"Just the two of us now."  
  
"Yes Eiko, we have the night all to ourselves. I will make sure nothing will happen to you. Anyone lays a hand on you, or even touches you in any violent way.."  
  
"Vivi.."  
  
"I will make sure. with all of my life... with everything I have... friends..family.. you'll always be safe...I..I...promise...with all my heart... my soul.. I will... protect you"  
  
"Vivi..."  
  
"It's because.. I love you. My darling Eiko, you'll always be with me"  
  
"Thank you Vivi" She hugged him tightly. Holding him. Her heart pounding...those words.. touched that center that no one has ever reached before.  
  
"Vivi, I love you, I trust you... OH VIVI" She cried and kissed him under that big hat of his..  
  
Wow, she tastes like... an..angel?  
  
Vivi, you've been so kind.. How could I be so blind to pretend to like Zidane during our adventures to save the world, Maybe I hurt you during our travels, If only I knew... Oh Vivi, it's you that...I've...all along..please forgive me for that..  
  
*So ho do you feel? Vivi?*  
  
Oh it's indescribable  
  
*That's because you followed my advice I give you, see? Always be yourself*  
  
**Yeah way to go hot lips, now all you need is some jiggy-wit-it in your room**  
  
*Wow, that's the first encouragement I've ever heard from you Dark Side*  
  
**What can I say? You'll cook anyways if I mess up again, Short Wings**  
  
*HEY!*  
  
**JOKES JOKES**  
  
Thank you, for your help  
  
{*Remember to be yourself* {**Remember to be yourself** Both said at once then disappeared.  
  
"Vivi, I.."  
  
Just then they were interrupted by a thunderous boom  
  
"AHHH!" she startled out of instinct, her usual reactions.  
  
She held Vivi even tighter, while rain continues pouring on them.  
  
"Calm down, Eiko, like I said, I'll let NOTHING happen to you" he said in a sweet gentle voice.  
  
Vivi took off his jacket and wrapped Eiko in it and rowed back to the dock before the waves pick up pace. They arrived and got right away. And both raced towards the castle.  
  
"Master Vivi! Mistress Eiko!" Steiner called out  
  
"Hurry inside, quickly."  
  
"Thank you Steiner"  
  
"You're welcome Eiko, now let's hurry inside"  
  
They hurried to their rooms, Eiko was changing into dry clothes. Vivi laid on Eiko's bed, tired and out of breath.  
  
"Cold" he whispered  
  
Hearing this, Eiko jumped and spun around to face him.  
  
"VIVI!" She ran over to see the condition he was in.  
  
"Your face.. Is paler than usual! Your forehead is really hot. you're sick aren't you?"  
  
"I dunno Eiko, all I know is that I'm feeling cold..."  
  
"Vivi, hang on, a regular Esuna won't work on you in your condition"  
  
She took off her shirt and pants she was in revealing her undergarments.  
  
She layed in top of him, her hands cupped his face"  
  
"Vivi, put your hands on my shoulders"  
  
Vivi did as he is told.  
  
"Good, ready Vivi?"  
  
"Yeah" he whispered weakly.  
  
Eiko's body started glowing and she released most of her energy. Vivi gladly accepted this surge of energy and let her chi inside.  
  
"I'm getting tired, Eiko" and fell asleep  
  
"Good, that means it worked"  
  
"Ummm. Vivi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Feel a bit exhausted right now and can't move.."  
  
"Yeah it's OK, you may lay with me"  
  
Vivi took the blanket beside him while still laying down and covered the both of them.  
  
"Mmmmm" Eiko moaned  
  
"Eiko?"  
  
"So warm."  
  
Vivi rested his hands on Eiko's hair and played with it for awhile.  
  
A minute after. They both slowly drifted to sleep, Just the two of them in the storm of the night. Alone in one room... peacefully.. In The Night Of Magic  
  
Author's Note: YAY! I finally finished ch.3 again I'm sorry for taking so long. I was doing other stuff over the summer. I almost forgot about writing *smacks myself in the head* oh well, at least I finished, NE? I know it sounds like the ending, but there's more chapters I'm planning, so stay tuned ok? Oh yeah I'm sorry if that part when Eiko laid on Vivi and healed him sound a lot like that scene from Fatal Fury motion picture, actually I liked that scene and just had to put that part in my story, so don't sue me ok? Arigato Gozaimasu. 


	4. If Ever

Disclaimer: You kids out there just don't get the picture don't ya? I'm innocent I tell you! Do I look like I own Final Fantasy IX or the other games? First ask yourself..do you, own it yourself? My point well cleared in to your heads? Good! Also I do not own the song "If Ever"  
  
Author's Note: Damn! That last chapter took a bit too long I have been slacking off, sorry about that! Anyways, on with chapter 4!  
  
Ch.4: If Ever  
  
Author: R A I N: Sath Sen  
  
Vivi found himself awake and feeling great, so full of energy he knock Zidane's teeth out in one single flick of his pinky. He never felt so.. ALIVE!!  
  
Must be Eiko's spell. Boy, something like that kind of spell must be difficult to cast, meaning she has to be exhausted   
  
Realizing he's still laying down with Eiko still asleep on top of him, he did not want to disturb her in any single way possible. This meant that he must not make a single sudden movement that'll shift her position in any single way possible. Besides, Vivi was enjoying having Eiko to warm him up in such a cold morning, which was unusual since mornings were averagely warmer than this peculiar day.  
  
Hmmm...must be that rainstorm last night  
  
Guessing that this logical explanation was the best he could come up with he decided to forget about it and just be happy that he was warm and cuddly with Eiko beside him. If he was to lose her, to lose a deep part of him, someone he felt most close to and never through the rest of his life would feel any closer to any other person in life, then. if he was to lose her. would his life go on? His life would prove pointless.  
  
I only live to protect her he decided  
  
What am I thinking? I'll NEVER lose her! pulling himself together, he cleared that thought away from his head.  
  
**If you are strong, you live...**  
  
*If you are weak, you die*  
  
**Of course, YOU know that you're strong. I know you're strong**  
  
*I believe you and Eiko will live*  
  
**In this world, only the fittest survive**  
  
*That is the truth.*  
  
**Don't lose faith in yourself**  
  
*WHAT THE @#$%? OK YOU"RE BEING WAY TOO OUT-OF-CHARACTER!!*  
  
He formed a Doomsday and crushed him to smithereens.  
  
*Vivi! You're not going to lose Eiko! Don't underestimate her strength!*  
  
I..I'm not  
  
*Ah how pathetic! You KNOW you can't lie to YOUR-OWN-INNER-VOICE!*  
  
Vivi remained quiet after awhile.  
  
Thank you...  
  
His Light Side smiled and disappeared.  
  
Vivi shivered which the sudden movement woke her up. Eiko didn't seem to mind, she just smiled as she saw Vivi staring back at her, staring with eyes that glowed so full of life, which always did spark a cuteness in them.  
  
"Good morning Vivi, are feeling OK now?"  
  
"Yes, thank you for healing me with your strongest cure. But..."  
  
".. but what Vivi?"  
  
"At the cost of your strength, I'm sorry Eiko"  
  
"Don't say things like that, it was completely up to me. I WANTED to heal you because no doctor was near, besides I'm the only one with healing magic closest. I..I did it for you, Vivi"  
  
"Eiko.."  
  
"Today is colder than usual"  
  
"Do you feel like going anywhere today?"  
  
"I feel like staying with you forever wherever you go, I'll always stay by your side"  
  
"OK, I feel like staying here for the whole day"  
  
"Ice-cream on a cold day seems kinda odd" He let out a laugh that echoed through out the room.  
  
Eiko giggled as if she was blowing balloons all day.  
  
"OK I'll stay here as you wish Vivi"  
  
She pulled the blankets higher to cover them up more. Giving more heat.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"There's someone in love with you, you know, Just don't wanna let those feelings show. Because he's not sure that you could ever feel the same. And now he would like to take a chance, And hopes that you both will find romance, In case you are willing, There's something I'd like to know.."  
  
Eiko felt like she was going to pass out.  
  
OMG, Vivi's singing to me!  
  
"Girl, if ever you call me, I'm there for you girl, right or wrong, I'm telling you know girl, If ever you need me, I promise you I'll give you my all."  
  
I never knew he was such an excellent singer  
  
"Someone who would love to sacrifice, Who knows what it means to treat you right. Someone who wont change his mind, But always feel the same. He'd like you open up your heart, And hope that true love might one day start, Girl if you are willing, There's something I'd like you to know."  
  
"Vivi." she wrapped her arms around his neck  
  
"Girl if ever you call me, I'm there for you girl, right or wrong, I'm telling you now girl, If ever you need me, I promise you I'd give you my Darling here's my home, Please take care now darling dear cause I, I do, Love you, It's true, And I hope that you are willing girl to love me in return, And if you are I'd like you to know, Girl if ever you call me, I'm there for you girl, right or wrong, I'm telling you now girl, If ever you need me, I promise you I'd give you my all"  
  
She gently nudged her cheek against his, it felt however warm under all that shadow beneath his large hat that never seems to separate his head.  
  
"Vivi, I love it when you sing to me"  
  
Vivi let out a chuckle, "well do you? I'll do it some other time then" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Her eyes brightened with happiness and kissed him. A kiss that lasted long. Passionate, lingering. As always, Vivi enjoyed it, the way it tastes, the warmth of her lips sealed within his. They spent the rest of the day lying in bed, in each others arms.  
  
"Eiko. I love you."  
  
"Vivi, I will be yours, and only yours. my love"  
  
Author's Note: If you would like to here this song and you have Imesh, Kazaa, WinMX or any searching program, search "3rd story" (the artist) and try find "If Ever" (the song). I strongly recommend it too. This is one of my favourite songs ^_^. Keep the reviews coming! Arigato mina! 


	5. Companionship

Disclaimer: I don't own "M2M - Pretty Boy" No need for explanations right? OK on with the story then (^_^). Oh one more thing, THANK YOU everyone who even bothered to review my worthless story :P especially you Magic_Girl2 thanks for your reviews baby girl.  
  
Ch. 5: Companionship  
  
Author: R A I N  
  
[9:00 AM]  
  
_//Vivi's POV\\_  
  
*Vivi..wake up...*  
  
*VIVI WAKE UP MAN!!*  
  
"Huh?" he immediately found himself in a sitting position, Eiko wasn't in the room. A sweat-drop started forming on his forehead as his worried eyes searched the sunlit room.  
  
Alone..Where's Eiko?  
  
*Relax, she's just finished her morning shower*  
  
Oh ok, thanks  
  
*now it's your turn to bath see you at the dinner table*  
  
Hold up! Don't go yet  
  
*... My name is Bibi*  
  
How did you know my question?  
  
*Duh, silly. I'm you're light inner voice (giggles)*  
  
What about the other guy?  
  
*His name is Wiwi*  
  
Then Bibi smiled and disappeared.  
  
Guess I'd be off to shower now  
  
Vivi grabbed a towel and marched toward the bathroom.  
  
_//Eiko's POV\\_  
  
Eiko finished dressing up after her long shower and she sat in front of her mirror in her guest room combing her luminous sapphire hair, carefully makin sure each silky thread is but none other than complete perfection. She felt as though she had been blessed since birth. She was so happy she sang to herself.  
  
"I lie awake at night  
  
See things in black and white  
  
I've only got you inside my mind  
  
You know you have made me blind  
  
I lie awake and pray  
  
That you will look my way  
  
I have all this longing in my heart  
  
I knew it right from the start  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
  
Just tell me you love me too  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
  
Let me inside  
  
Make me stay right beside you  
  
You stay a little while  
  
And touch me with your smile  
  
And what can I say to make you mine  
  
To reach out for you in time  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
  
Just tell me you love me too  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy, I need you  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
  
Let me inside  
  
Make me stay right beside you"  
  
She was in a VERY Blissful mood and nothing can take it from her  
  
*Hi Eiko*  
  
Hi Bibi  
  
*It seems that your relationship with Vivi is going well I presume?*  
  
VIVI! Even thinking of his name sounds so cuddly  
  
she giggled and collapsed on her bed hugging a lil teddy bear (which she put a tag on its bow-tie that said "Vivi")  
  
*Awwww.. How cute!*  
  
"It feels so good to be alive, Bibi, I love Vivi so much!"  
  
*Love is a wonderful thing, child treat it nicely and it'll treat you the same listen I gotta go now my time is limited bai bai Eiko*  
  
"Thank you Bibi. Bai bai"  
  
_//Normal POV\\_  
  
Vivi finished showering and stepped out of the steamy room, and shivered at the unadjusted temperature change  
  
"Brrr..gotta dress quickly!" He rushed to his room and shut his door.  
  
_//meanwhile\\_  
  
At the echoing sound of footsteps walking out of the west side of the wing, it only meant one thing.  
  
"Vivi's done!"  
  
Eiko dropped her comb and proceeded to the door and dashed outside leaving her bedchamber door open, exposing her privacy to others. She almost clumsily tipped over a beautiful teal coloured vase which could've also costed a priceless amount. She rushed through the door as Vivi was finished dressing up and jumped on Vivi by surprise thus fore tumbling both of them on the soft carpet.  
  
"VIVI HOW YOU DOIN HUNNY?" (^_^) Eiko shouted with a sup cheerful tone of excitement.  
  
Still shaking the dizziness off of his head, Vivi peered up to see his attacker who had a big big grin on her face.  
  
Mmmm... Smells like.. Eiko.  
  
"I'm fine darling, but could you get off me?" Vivi picked Eiko up and dropped her on his bed and caved her below his body (lovers' position).  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
"It's only been 9 hours since I last saw your pretty face Eiko, and I couldn't be happier seeing you again" as he looked down at her eyes smiling  
  
"Awww you're so sweet Vivi" and raised both her arms around Vivi wrapping them in a warm cuddly position.  
  
"Eiko.."  
  
"Yes..Vivi?"  
  
His hands crept secretly near her ribs like a predator ready to pounce on its prey  
  
"Vivi what's up?"  
  
There was an evil grin on his face as he motioned for a ready-to-attack formation  
  
"Vivi.. you're scaring me...talk to me Vivi!" starting to sound a bit desperate  
  
"TICKLE ATTACK!" and with a swift deft motion of his hand, he gently put his fingers on her ribs and tickled her, causing her to burst out in a merciful laughter.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHHA VIVI STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S NOT FAIR!" she was completely immobile and powerless against a tickle from a black mage.  
  
"Ok" He halted his actions completely and listened to Eiko's heavy breathing to recover to her normal breathing pace.  
  
"Vivi..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
".... You should've TOLD ME YOU WANTED A TICKLE WAR" She pounced on Vivi and tickled near his ribs and both were in a wrestling battle laughing it all out like children in a sandbox full of tickling powder.  
  
Both combatants were at the state of exhaustion and stopped.  
  
"Eiko, I quit you win"  
  
"Muahahahaaa, TICKLE CHAMPION!"  
  
"I beat Vivi, I beat Vivi, I beat Vivi.."  
  
"OK, OK you beat me, I'm not worthy"  
  
"Of course you are, you let me win didn't ya?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Eiko let a giggle escape her lips triggering Vivi to giggle the same.  
  
"I see you two are having a great morning" a familiar voice behind them.  
  
}"Sup Dagger!" }"Morning Your Highness" both replied at once, activating another senseless giggle.  
  
"Morning Eiko, morning Vivi. Breakfast is ready"  
  
}"YAY! Let's eat!" }"YAY! Let's eat!" both raced along the hallway to the awaited table of goodies. Voices of competitive remarks trailing off round the next corner.  
  
"They're so cute together (^_^)" Garnet sighed happily and resumed strolling along to the breakfast lounge.  
  
_//15 minutes later...\\_  
  
"Ahhh. breakfast was great!" Vivi complimented patting his stomach in satisfaction.  
  
"Hey Vivi! In the afternoon.. Would you... take me to the park later on?"  
  
"Sure, why not? That was my idea in the first place"  
  
Eiko gasped "THANK YOU VIVI" and squeezed him tightly around her arms.  
  
uhh. yes Eiko, I love you too.. (can't breath.)  
  
Vivi responded merely by returning the favour and hugging her softly which loosened her grip providing more comfort.  
  
"I'm really happy to see you smile my beloved Eiko you know I'll do anything I can to make you happy"  
  
"Vivi, you always make me feel so secure"  
  
_//That Night\\_  
  
"I'm craving ice cream right now. How about you hunny?" Eiko grinned to see Vivi's face expressing that same  
  
oh that's a great idea look on his face which made her laugh.  
  
"Alright, let's go Eiko!"  
  
The two speed down the park racing to see who gets to the parlour first. Though it was night time they knew they could handle themselves. The same lady was there waiting for customers as usual (not sure how many people would like to have an ice cream in the middle of the night besides Eiko and Vivi oh well anyways..)She grinned as the couple approached at full speed no doubt, only to see Vivi slamming his brakes and making skid marks on the road (which made a loud "vrrrrrrrr" noise). She smiled and handed them "the usual" and Vivi paid "the usual".  
  
"Thanks ma'am!"  
  
"Thanks ma'am!" they both said at once and rushed to see who gets to the crystal fountain without spilling their ice-cream first.  
  
"Ahh. it's even more beautiful at night don't ya think?" Eiko complimented the fountain under the silver moonlight.  
  
"Yes but not as beautiful as you Eiko" he answered in his most sincere voice.  
  
Without words, Eiko tugged Vivi to her mouth and met their lips as one.  
  
"Eiko you taste..good."  
  
she deepened her kiss after that remark.  
  
"You smell good too"  
  
She finally let go and wrapped her arm around his arm and stared at the fountain until ice-cream was gone.  
  
"Vivi, promise me you'll never leave me or ever push me away, I always want to be with you forever. As long as my heart beats, every beat is dedicated to you my darling"  
  
"You won't even have to fear, I'll always be there to protect you no matter what comes in our way. Cause you know I love you more than these words can say"  
  
They decided to take another boat to watch the stars above the sky, this time with no sudden storms, no interruptions, and the the moonlight will always glitter in its glory. A young couple, devoted with all their life's content, be with each other for always. Vivi and Eiko will always be there for each other, for tomorrow will bring a new day that they will face.together.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: Terribly sorry for everyone here! I haven't been on fanfiction.net for ages! I'm 15 now YAY! I finally remembered to write some more. My first fic is dedicated to all those that enjoy VIKOs ESPECIALLY the Viko fans. Please read and review. It would very be much appreciated. Look forward to more fics for eg. SEQUELS ;) I'll try working on writing more and more and try to remember to write more and more for everyone's sake haha. Thanks everyone for those reviews. Bah! I'm done for today. Good night everyone. ARIGATOU- GOZAIMASU!  
  
p.s. sorry if the last chapter isn't that much to read. Too busy lately. 


End file.
